Hush
by Annis Pekka
Summary: Kensei wants silence, Mashiro wants sparkles and warmth. How are the two related? XD KM!smut
1. Hush

**H****ush**

By Annis Pekka

This was written a long time ago. My friend bullied me into writing some smut for her, because her OTP at the time demanded it. And so, that's how it came to be that my first dip into the smut pond was in this fandom and not my main one. Shame really, but at least I lost my initial shyness and went on to write more of it. XD Well, actually, the two continuations was per her orders request also, but, you know... whatever!

Therefore, this is dedicated to Cruci! :33

_,*_,*_,*_

Being captain was hard.

All that paperwork to fill out. All those annoying people outside, waiting for his orders.

_Tch_, he sighed. And that lieutenant of his was the most annoying of them all. Some days... Well, most days to be truthful, it was like working with a five year old - the irritating chatter, the fits. The food fights. Oh Gods, came the thought, those damned food fights. He could swear he still had rice in his hair from the last one. And he had bathed since. Twice.

Somedays, Kensei wasn't sure anymore why he had chosen her for the position. She was a loudmouthed idiot with the fashion sense of a doormat. Not that he's ever seen her completely out of uniform, but with that hair, the ever-present decorative piece of cloth, not to mention the personality, the mere thought of what her off-duty wardrobe must be like gave him shivers.

The little pest even managed to irritate him from afar. Like now.

There he was, sitting quietly in his office, trying to enjoy a cup of hot tea before resuming the paperwork. Trying being the key word.

He could still hear her. Even with the rice paper doors closed he could hear the high pitch of her voice. It was a faint sound, she was almost on the other side of the building. But it was there. And she might as well be screaming on his ear.

The white haired captain often compared the sound to that buzzing bugs make. That oh-so-annoying sound when you're trying to sleep and the damned bugs insist on orbiting your head. If only he was still allowed to use kidou to eliminate them. _Honestly, you burn one tiny tent, and they never let you forget it._

He paused suddenly, cup poised just before reaching his lips. There was a pounding in his ears. And, was he imagining things, or was Mashiro's voice getting louder…

_Oh. Oh no._

She was coming. She was coming in the direction of his office. In _**his**_ direction.

Maybe, he thought. Maybe if he stayed really still, she would ignore him and continue past the room.

He held his breath in anticipation. He literally stopped breathing. Stopped moving at all.

Perhaps she was headed to another Division, to bother some other person. He tried to remember whom she was friends with, outside the comrades of the 9th. He had seen her talking to some woman the other day. Was she from the 3rd? 5th?

A sudden, loud racket sound startled him and the cup fell from his fingers. The hot liquid spilt across his legs and floor, to be absorved by the shinigami's kimono and the light brown tatami mats.

"Kensei!" The woman yelled as she opened the door. "Ken~sei…!" With her hard breaths and wide eyes, he could pretty much guess what was coming next, and winced even before the long, loud wail left her mouth.

"Dammit, woman, shut up! Must you be so loud all the time?"

"But Kensei, they stole my candeeee… And then, and then" sniff "and then they ate it aaaaaall…!"

The small lieutenant threw herself on the floor, trashing her arms and legs around. As if that would make him care more… _Silly girl._

"Didn't I warn you about bringing your sweets from the living world? You know they all like them. You know they will steal it. And yet you keep bringing it."

"I like the candy! It's better than the ones we have here! And now I felt like eating some. But now I can't. Because they ate it aaa-"

Wail. Again.

The green haired shinigami was getting on his nerves. That was nothing new, he was used to it. But it didn't make it less maddening. If only she could have these fits in relative silence. Or at least in another part of Seireitei. Another part far, far away.

He picked the fallen cup and threw it aside in disgust. Standing up, he grimaced at the feeling of the wet cloth on his legs. It only made him more pissed.

He walked towards her and reached for her uniform, making her stand up too.

Still, she continued to flail and cry and bitch about her candy. As if she hadn't even noticed Kensei grabbing her.

He drew in a breath, ready to yell again. Louder, right in her ear. But then he hesitated. It never worked. They worked together for years, and the yelling had never helped him. For some reason, it seemed like it only made her scream more.

A quick decision, a nasty inner smile, and he swooped down on her, crashing their lips together.

A few seconds passed. The captain could now hear the songbirds chirping outside, the soft wind rustling the leaves. He closed his eyes, appreciating the sweet sound of silence.

Neither of them moved. Only the small feeling of pressure on the lips increasing and decreasing indicated they were alive at all, and not a static image of romantism.

When he thought she was sufficiently distracted, he stood back up, letting go of her. The petite woman was frozen still. Arms raised, mouth half open in a silent yell. She blinked.

He looked at her for a moment, noticing how pretty she almost looked without the ringing in his ears.

"Clean up the mess, Mashiro. I don't want the room smelling of old tea when I get back."

The 9th Division's Captain turned around and left the room, looking at the green and white garden, for once filled with happy birds. He didn't remember it being such a beautiful day.

_,*_,*_,*_

La fin

Read and review? ^__^


	2. The Surface of the Sun

**The Surface of the Sun**

_,*_,*_,*_

The upper ranks in Seireitei didn't have luxurious rooms. Yes, they each had an individual room, but it had the same size and furniture – except for the extra bed, for the roommate of course.

They didn't even get to choose which room to take. Every one of them had a specific rank assigned to them. The day Mashiro was made a lieutenant, and thus had to change rooms, was the moment she actually began to hate that rule.

Of course, that didn't last long. After two whole weeks crying and pleading to everyone she came across - captains, squad leaders, low-ranked shinigamis and even Yamamoto himself – she was 'allowed' to trade rooms with another reaper. While her original lieutenant room had a window with a very nice view of a grey, shipped wall, and the same amount of sunlight as a dungeon, the new one was very bright and she could even see a few trees in the courtyard.

That's exactly how she liked it. Warm walls, the noise of the guys fighting on the patio coming through the window, the sunlight enhancing the bright colours of her handmade bedcover.

The first time she stood inside the room all those years ago, she smiled her brightest smile and felt proud of the power behind her whine.

It was a skill she had been perfecting for years. And successfully, too. So far, it had gotten her a standing permission order once every week to go to the living world and buy her precious candy, a third shinigami uniform – when they usually only allowed two per person – and her new, sunny room, among other – many – things.

Yes, she was really proud.

Or at least, she had been.

Lately, in the past few days, the now infamous whines and wails didn't seem to be working their charm.

Ever since Kensei had kissed her that day, she'd been trying to get him to do it again, but somewhat failing.

It was no secret she liked warm and shiny things. She particularly liked the bright white hair on her captain's head. And the way her ears grew hot when he yelled at her felt good too – which was part of the reason he was the one she bitched at the most.

But that day. That kiss. When he left the room, her lips were like fire, and she saw white spots for hours afterwards. She felt great.

And she wanted to feel that way again.

For days, she put on her best puppy dog look, and gave her longest, most powerful wails she was capable of. But so far, no kiss.

She had made some progress, though minimal as it was.

On the second day, the fit she threw over her muddy violet shoes, got her a peck on the cheek. It was gave her warm and fuzzy feelings, but it wasn't enough.

The day after that, the three hours of crying she made because one bird fell from his nest and broke a wing awarded her a tight hug and a caress of nose against nose. The place where he touched her tingled until she went to sleep. But still, she wanted more.

Today is the day, Mashiro thought as she stalked the halls in search of her captain.

_There._

She felt Kensei's reiatsu and made an abrupt turn as she started running in his direction. She didn't feel it when she bumped into other shinigamis. Didn't notice as the others parted a pathway for her in fear of being mauled too. All she could think of was Kensei.

From the look of it, he was most likely hiding from her in his room again – she had forgotten to clean the office after the tea spillage, and he'd been sulking in his quarters ever since, refusing to do it himself. She grinned. It was futile.

Thinking quickly of some random thing to whine about, she grabbed the door and opened it in a flash, entering.

"Kensei" She saw him flinch and retracting the hand reaching for a piece of paper.

"Ken~seei…" She saw as he frowned momentarily and sighed in defeat.

"Did you see the new shift timetables!? They put me working _**nights**_! I hate working niiiights!" She saw him getting up with a growl, predatory eyes, and advancing to her.

"Why did they do thaaaa…!?!? They know I hate-" She felt as he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the door, closing it in the process.

She had won.

This time, the kiss was not static at all. Both sets of lips moved frantically against each other. Soon, matching tongues joined the dance.

As they parted for air, she prepared another wail. He must have seen it her eyes, for the grip he had on her tightened and he shifted his body closer, whispering harshly against her lips "why can't you just be quiet", before stealing her breath away once again.

She smiled inwardly and put her arms around him in a hug, or as far of a hug as his hold on her allowed.

It was pure bliss. Her skin was tingling, the sweat of their bodies mixing on her like liquid fire.

Kiss after kiss, they stayed in that position for what seemed to be centuries. Eventually, he let go of her arms, changing his hold to her waist, pulling her body closer. Mashiro's arms were now fully hugging his broader form.

With a gasp, Kensei broke the kiss. His eyes narrowed as if her smile bothered him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're doing this on purpose." He was panting, she could see his pupils dilated, but it seemed she hadn't made him loose control. Yet.

"Kensei" she whined. "How could you think such things about meee..!?" It was not her best, she knew. She was all hot and tingly and could no longer contain her smile.

She glanced at the bed behind him, swallowing. When her eyes returned to the captain, he had a light in his eyes. He chuckled, and removed her arms from around him. He reached to cup her neck with a big, calloused hand, and kissed her right bellow the ear, making her shiver.

He pulled away from her.

Was he finished, she thought worriedly. Her eyes widened and she moved as if to speak, but Kensei was faster.

"Quiet, woman,." He said, grabbing her right hand. He lifted it to his face and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

He started walking backwards with a kind smile upon his face, taking her with him. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to sit on his lap.

As they started kissing again, Mashiro boldly grabbed his belt and started undoing the knot.

She wondered if sex with Kensei would burn like the sun.

_,*_,*_,*_


	3. Ramble

**Ramble**

_,*_,*_,*_

It was already dark outside when the tall captain returned to his papers, a loosely tied kimono covering his body. The light from the candle flickered in rhythm with his breath. The raspy sound of pen against paper and the loud snores of the minx currently stealing his bed made a strange symphony.

He wrote for a good half an hour before realising it was all gibberish. Random letters and words in between what he meant to write, black blots of ink obscuring others. And the penmanship was without a doubt the worst he had ever accomplished.

Sighing, Kensei put down the pen and reclined in the wooden chair. Twisting his head to look at the bed, he frowned lightly.

He had always been able to deal with the loudmouthed fool, and retain his sanity at the same time. However, the past week had passed in a blur, and he wasn't sure if his world was ever going to be sharp again.

Sometimes, he wondered if he even wanted it to be back to what it was. Yes, she was annoying. And yes, things made a lot more sense when she wasn't involved. But he had to admit, looking back to a time before her, his life had been a bit dull.

Not that their arguments were fun. They weren't. But yelling at Mashiro always made him feel better.

Whether he was bored, or angry, or even too sleepy to be up and ordering little shinigamis around, he could always count on the woman to be her irritating self. And then he'd feel better again. Always.

Of course, he didn't know where exactly the impulse to kiss her had come from, but it had done trick. In fact, it had worked too well. Even better then the yells.

The satisfaction he had felt when the lieutenant froze under his lips coiled around his throat and down to his belly until he was humming with pleasure at the silence and peace that followed.

He barely noticed when he left her, and wasn't even sure what he had told her or if he had spoken at all.

It had felt good.

But it didn't stop her.

She kept coming back. And louder, it seemed.

So he had retaliated in equal force. A touch for each scream. Each time going a bit further, each time the silence lasting longer. And when she finally invaded his last piece of solitude, his private quarters, he moved faster then his brain could think and shut her up with his body.

It had given him a full afternoon and a good portion a night of relative quiet. So he really couldn't complain about getting kicked out of bed, could he?

He wasn't sure how long he sat there staring at her, but the shadows seemed darker, stronger when finally got up.

Her snores were getting louder, her body restless. She was about to wake up. After a particularly noisy snore, and a hand banging against the headboard with such force it had to have hurt, she gasped and sat up, eyes wide.

The white cotton sheets pooled around her waist, leaving her breasts bare. Blinking, Mashiro lifted her arms in a stretch that extended to her legs. One foot poked at the end of the bed from beneath the sheet, toes wiggling.

"Ken~sei… it's dark already," she said. Surprisingly, her voice was soft. Whether from the screams she made earlier, or because he was so close to her, he didn't know. But it didn't matter.

They both had one more day off, and he intended to spend it in relative peace.

Before she could start whining again, he gave one step to reach the bed and swooped down on her. Kensei placed a knee on the bed, between her legs, and with a callused hand he pulled her head back to kiss her.

Mashiro never had a chance to say one more word. He devoured every sound that threatened to come out of her mouth. A skilled tongue caressing the offensive organ.

She would have sighed, had she the opportunity to breathe. Instead, she grabbed his kimono and pulled him closer.

Her hands left the dark blue cloth and slipped inside to touch his muscular chest. Her small hands spread wide open to feel as much skin as possible. The man must have approved the gesture, for not a second later he reached down and removed the belt, leaving the kimono open. Inviting her touch.

She accepted.

The reaper felt her hands slowly caress their way down his torso, only to stop at his navel and come back up.

Mashiro leaned down on her back, pulling him with her. Now he was fully on top of the bed, kneeling over her. Kensei brought a hand to her small chest to tease her hardening nipples, while the other let go of her hair to slither a path down her body until it reached her hip. She moaned against him and her fingers twitched on his chest for a moment before the arms wrapped around the man's neck.

Her mouth left his in favour of a tenderer spot, just below his ear. Kensei swallowed what was left of her flavour and pinched her nipple so hard, he felt it on his earlobe.

Squirming, Mashiro managed to remove the sheet that separated the two of them. With a slow smile, she twisted one of her legs around his. The movement made him lose his balance and he fell on her.

His body was heavy, but she just gave a cheerful squeak and gripped him harder. He was already erect, she noted. The hardness poked at her thigh.

The fingers on her hip moved between her legs in a burning punishment. She was already wet, but his touch made her quiver. Three fingers inside and her breath quickened. She wanted more. She didn't speak, couldn't, but her body told him so.

Kensei crawled down the bed a few inches and without removing his hand from inside her, he brought his mouth to the neglected nipple. He felt her shudder around his fingers, and sucked harder, twisting the limbs at the same time.

This time, she muttered an 'oh' and her hand moved between their bodies to his member in appreciation. She gripped it, and he touched her deeper. They moved together. She around him, and he inside her. Completely in synch as they brought each other closer to completion. Closer but not to the end.

The pain of the awaited release combined with the pleasure of the mutual caresses was overwhelming. The lovers were stiff yet boneless with the sensations. Neither realised which of them had moved when suddenly Kensei found himself positioned between her legs with said limbs wrapped around him. However, as the pressure of her legs urged him to move, the white haired man stopped thinking and entered her with a languid push.

Once again, Mashiro saw brilliant lights shining and she hoped that the serene smile on Kensei's face meant that he saw them too.

She arched her back and the new angle made her insides tingle as a gasp burst from her lover's mouth.

Kensei bent until he could catch her mouth, and soon enough, the duo had picked up the rhythm once again.

Her tongue explored his insides in a mock imitation of his own ministrations. The dual penetration and the caresses continued as their arms and fingers joined the dance. Kissing and touching and stroking, until only one body existed, moving in a constant beat to a nonexistent song.

The tempo increased as the sweat of their bodies mixed and their harsh breaths almost seemed to disturb the flame that still burned on the work table. The one window was slightly open and the night breeze didn't appear to have any effect on their hot bodies.

A stronger rush of wind entered, opening the wooden and glass panel. The flame twitched for a second before turning into smoke. The last thing the shadows on the wall did before the room went dark was shudder as the squeaking window screamed in tune with the climaxing shinigamis.

After the wind passed, there was no sound, no movement.

The forms on the bed disentangled, only slightly, and came to rest on the soft mattress. The small one was already snoring lightly by the end of the mumbled 'shiny'. Cuddled to the other, she appeared tiny. The other one simply laid his head on the pillow and allowed himself to be embraced.

Smiling, he thought to himself that this was a small price compared to how quiet the next day promised to be.

_,*_,*_,*_

The end? Probably. Reviews? Please!


End file.
